Turbo Fist
by DuperBro
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find Book 1 in the forest and set out to find something the book deems as a great weapon-the Turbo Fist. But Gideon finds out about it, and soon he's in on the search too. Can the Mystery Twins find the weapon in time? Or will Gideon exact his lil ol vengeance on the Pines family? Pairings TBA, but no Pinecest. Reviews welcome.
1. Prologue

**Hey everybody. It's **_**DUPERBRO**_**. I only recently discovered Gravity Falls, and now I'm HOOKED! I especially like Dipper. He's a great character! And I don't care WHAT he says, he DOES sneeze like a kitten. Also, quick little note… this story will contain NO PINECEST. Anyway, on to the story. **

**PROLOGUE**

"RUN, MABEL!" Dipper shouted.

"I AM RUNNING!" was Mabel's reply.

Twins Dipper and Mabel had always had a knack for getting themselves in trouble ever since they had arrived in Gravity Falls, but they never expected to have angered a bunch of gremloblins in the forest. Sure, it was Dipper's idea to go on a monster hunt, but he had hoped he'd NEVER have to see another gremloblins as long as he lived.

He glanced behind him. The gremloblins were closing in, but he and Mabel were smaller and faster than them. They rushed ahead. They could see the glow of the Mystery Shack to their right. Dipper and his twin sister veered right, gaining a lead on the gremloblins when-

SLIP! "AAAHH!"

Dipper slipped on a hidden rock, and so did Mabel. They braced for impact, but it didn't come.

At least, not as soon as they'd expected.

Dipper and Mabel hit dirt after 5 seconds of falling. Mabel almost cried out in pain, but Dipper clamped a hand over her mouth. Overhead, they could hear the gremloblins' confused growls, and after about half a minute, they heard the monsters trod away.

Dipper took his hand off Mabel's mouth and the first thing she said was, "Where are we?"

"I think it's an old war trench," Dipper replied.

"What's a trench?"

"It's something soldiers lie in while shooting at the enemy. But why is there one in the forest? Hmmm…" Dipper muttered.

"Hey Dipping Sauce! I found something!" Mabel called proudly. Dipper crawled over to where his sister was laying on the sandbags. Dipper saw it, too. It looked like worn leather wedged between the bags. Dipper pulled on it, but it wouldn't budge. "Mabel, a little help here?" "Sure thing, little bro," Mabel said, poking fun at the 5-minute gap between their births.

Mabel grabbed Dipper's shoulders from behind him and pulled too. "HNNNNGH!" they both grunted. They pulled and pulled until…

POP!

The object leapt free from its prison! Dipper fell backward onto Mabel, causing her to fall onto the wall behind them. "OOF!" they said.

Dipper sat there for a few seconds, regaining his composure. Then he got up and took a look at the object they had pulled free. Turning it over, Dipper shook the dust off it. When he saw what it was, he nearly fainted.

Mabel got up and noticed her brother's face. "What? What is it, Dipper?" she asked. She looked at its features. A book with a golden six-fingered hand on it with a number 1 in the middle.

"Mabel," Dipper whispered, "It's the first book!"


	2. Legends, Maps, and Cracking Codes

**Hello everybody, it is me, **_**DUPERBRO**_**! I'm gonna write the next chapter now, but first, shout-out to my man ****Jimmy**** for being the first to review the story! I want to hear your thoughts on the story too, so feel free to review the story! I'll try to make this one longer. Here goes!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Back in their room at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel were reading the Book 1 they found in the forest. Dipper was fascinated. The book told of the legends and historical figures in Gravity Falls. It was amazing. It even had a page about Quentin Trembly! Mabel wanted to read more of the book by herself, but Dipper distracted her with a page in Book 3 about vampires so he could skim through Book 1 without actually reading it. He was about to reach the end of the book when a page caught his attention. He flipped back to it and read the title of the page. "Turbo Fist?"

Mabel looked up. "Like that show we watch, 'Tiger Fist'? I like that show!"

"No, Mabel. It says here the Turbo Fist is a mechanical glove that was worn by one of Gravity Falls' greatest warriors, Gusto Gloriola, in 1876. He fought off all the monsters of Gravity Falls at once just by wearing the Turbo Fist! That's incredible!"

"Read on, Dipper! I can't see it!" Mabel whined, trying to get in position see the page.

"Okay, okay. It says that after Gusto was killed, the townsfolk of Gravity Falls took the Turbo Fist and buried it with him. But one night, a grave robber dug up the Turbo Fist and tried to get away, but was shot by a cop. The Fist was never found, and its whereabouts are still unknown, but the guy who wrote this left a map."

"What's it say!? What's it say!?"

"Calm down Mabel, I'm getting to it," Dipper said. Mabel took a deep breath and relaxed. Dipper reached in the pocket and pulled out the map. He unfolded it and read the foot note on the bottom:

"'This map shows the area where the crook who stole the Turbo Fist was taken down. I believe there is a pattern or message hidden in the area, cluing to the location of the Iron Fist, but I can't seem to find it. Perhaps the person who reads this can solve it?' Okay, so let's see…" Dipper paused, rubbing his chin.

"Uh-oh. The ol' Dipper Express is running at full steam… and it should be docking right… about…"

Dipper snapped his head up suddenly. "I've got it!" he exclaimed.

Mabel looked over his shoulder at the map. The yellowed paper showed a plot of land covered in tombstones, obviously a part of the graveyard. Dipper took out a pencil.

"There's a number carved on top of each grave! It's like connect the dots! If we just connect the tombs in numerical order on the map, we'll have our clue!" Dipper exclaimed.

"Well, do it already! I'm psyched to get hunting for the Turbo Fist!" Mabel squealed. Running over to her bed, she reached under her mattress and pulled out a black object. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" she shouted.

Dipper started to connect the dots. Tracing his pencil along the crusty old map, he connected the tombstones. A minute later, he said, "I did it!"

Mabel rushed over and sat on the bed next to Dipper. Dipper showed her the map. It now had pencil marks drawn all over, connecting one tombstone to the next. When completed, it revealed a simple code:

LQ WKH ROG IDFWRUB

Dipper started to translate the code on the back of the map. "Three letters back… yeah, like that… oops, that's four letters…" he mumbled. Soon enough, he had cracked the code. He and Mabel looked at the old piece of paper and read the secret message:

"IN THE OLD FACTORY"


End file.
